


曲径通幽处

by Zanrezry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrezry/pseuds/Zanrezry
Summary: 现代小短swingao3的处女作！





	曲径通幽处

**Author's Note:**

> 现代小短  
> swing  
> ao3的处女作！

艾伦摸遍了口袋，依旧没发现钥匙的踪影。家门的密码被更改，指纹不识别，连钥匙这最后一道屏障也消失无踪。敲门，门紧闭着，有人，不应答。不好意思再麻烦秘书，自己去找。

他顶着夜色回公司，大冬天的，十一二月，快要飘雪。没停公司车库，暂停外边。被公司里车里家里懒洋洋的舒适温度惯的，冬天几乎没有穿羽绒服的必要，就件手织羊毛衫牛仔裤踏了个小羊皮的靴子，一开车门被吹了个透心凉，心飞扬。冷风飕飕的，从车座后背摸出来条barberry围巾围上，依旧从下巴颏凉到后脑勺。

进了屋这才发现，锁在办公室里的门钥匙也被拿走了。是谁？他太知道是谁了。

给物业打电话，叫人来开门，人来了，锁开了，刚推了个缝就被里面的人一把关上，声音同智能锁的提示音一样无情的，跟入夜的风一样冷冷的。

“你们要是敢迈进一步，我就报警了。”

艾伦冲到门前，拍门，说那我睡哪啊。

利威尔回答淡淡的，“你住不起宾馆？”

这是不可能，就他们这职业地位和收入而言，即使是没带信用卡，在付款单上签个字就行。但艾伦不愿意，住哪都没有住家舒坦不是？就算装潢布什都一样，没有个“家”冠名，心里也不是滋味。

艾伦忿忿的，“你就不怕我找个特殊服务什么的。”

“你找啊。”利威尔直接回屋，稀罕和他扒门缝。

犟不下去，只能服软，找了家酒店，不特殊的服务到位态度殷勤，但他还是想念利威尔说话拽拽的风味，压低的似是不耐的语气。助眠的香薰点了，温度也暖融融的，但怎么待都不舒服，温度不对，就暖和了外壳儿，香味儿不对，总少点儿痒痒的低头时蹭下巴的，也少点搭在自己身上有重量的。这也少点儿，那也少点儿，算来算去，怎么也不痛快。跑商务也不是没有过，更累的也不是没有过，但这次却格外地失眠起来。

迷迷瞪瞪时想，自己当初真是找罪受。

俩人在闹别扭，不是一天两天了，磨磨唧唧的也有大半个月之久。之前女同事补妆时不小心喷到他身上的香水味没解释完，一个电话一份文件又让他跨了半个地球忙了个四爪子底朝天。刚回公司偶遇了老客户，是个成熟漂亮的有夫之妇，两边都在工作往来方面有意讨好，但高圈的混乱程度谁能知道，好死不死地被知道他航程的利威尔遇见。

好，知道我要接你还不打电话，跟匹种马似的沾花惹草，行。利威尔不甩脸子的时候习惯摆冷脸，甩起脸子来更是吓人，还肯定保证连用余光都要看不到他。艾伦在感情上再直肠子也知道把他惹毛了，得哄。

打电话不接，没关系，艾伦有耐心，发短信，该解释的解释了，认错的也认了，还是没回信。没关系，下班回家总要一起的。可没想到，晚上全公司加不加薪也要加班，一忙差点通宵，直接在办公室睡了。艾伦发信息问他睡没睡，自然是没搭理，怕敲门打扰到，又怕他着凉，特意跑去看看供暖温度够不够高。一忙好几天，难见到人说上话的，电话依旧不接短信依旧不回，MSN还是微信也不发来个标点符号。

没关系，还是会回家的。甩了那么多次脸子艾伦的经验也是丰富的，在他看来，好像没有什么事是操一顿解决不了的，再不行，就两次，三次，七八次，绝对没力气争吵。老掉牙的话常说，小两口儿床头吵架床尾和，虽然还不是两口子，计划领证呢，亲亲嘴摸摸屌就都任由精虫宰割，不都是这样么。

谁能想到，到了门口吃了闭门羹，利威尔是铁了心不让他进去，铁了心不让他碰。一住就住了个三四天，艾伦别提有多闹心，MB是不会叫的，欲火怨火纠结一气，又是气他也是气自己。依旧电话不接短信不回家门不给开，这一折腾，艾伦又正值休闲期，难免胡思乱想。抓心挠肝的，气得他牙直痒痒，啃啃谁谁的肩膀骨头才能解脱。

要放在以前，艾伦绝对不会想到自己也会谈恋爱谈得腻腻歪歪要死要活，也没想到自己会跟一个男人过，结果挨在一起就挺万劫不复的。俩人勾搭上，三分天注定，剩下七分，靠的还是缘分。

艾伦从美国念完书回来就捧到了金饭碗，学位还是能力都出类拔萃，自然节节攀升。干了几年，公司看他好，调到重要的分部，旨在扩张。但每次一调人总是会出事的，谁觉得是遭到了挤兑，谁觉得是来抢自己碗里的食，谁觉得是来抢被窝里的人。艾伦这条件都占了个七七八八，唯独没有那些坏心眼，该防的防到位了，叨扰别人的事也不会多想，倒是烂漫天真。

看热闹的也有人，俗话说一山容不得二虎，在原来分部自然有鳌头，谁？利威尔，老总埃尔文的左膀右臂，在这儿坐镇，自然是高高在上的。碰不到上面的指不定怎么想让上面乱糟糟一气，没想到，竟然相处的和谐。

艾伦也原以为会威胁人家晚饭的事儿不受待见，利威尔也没见过几回，都是在会议室里，几乎也是kol的位子却是鲜有说话，整个人表情淡淡，端坐慵懒，是种长时间掌权的无聊姿态。

真正勾搭上是年末的公司集体旅游，露天的温泉度假村。外面还是冷的，地面倒是暖和，色彩斑斓的热带植物也都生长得郁郁葱葱，粉红橘黄渐变的变色龙种了一簇簇，魔鬼藤爬成了一道只起遮拦不能依靠的墙。艾伦拿着浴巾往幽深的地方走，人少图个清净。路过一角看见池子里紫红色澄澈的红酒，兴趣起来，顺着植被的道路。

高耸的是棕榈，下方簇拥着散页葵，龙血栽了窄窄一排，叶子成条的根根交错，正背面的色差和远近的层次阴影让视觉舒心，曲径通幽，里面必是人廖安宁。安宁确有，汩汩的入水，腾起缭缭的蒸汽，听和看也令人欣喜。直到拨开阔叶走进去，才发现池子的一隅有人。

利威尔坐在池里，紫红的温水漫过胸膛，被蒸成浅粉色，两臂搭在池沿肩膀后扳，竹面的枕头垫在脑后，黑亮的头发只湿了一点，边边角角贴在侧颊和眉毛上，有点儿挡眼睛。听见有人来就直起身来坐着看向来者，不声不响的，目光沉静淡泊。

艾伦知道他定是同样不喜欢叨扰的，何况两人的职位相对些许尴尬，但是回避太过刻意，他只得缓缓地淌进去，隔着池子遥遥相望着。雾气朦胧，被上空的冷气一冻结出水汽，多多少少能起个间隔的效果。

利威尔在对面动了，一个木盘在水面上徐徐漂来，划开的水痕在其后缓缓愈合。盘上托着空的酒杯和一瓶发泡香槟，6度的微醺。他给自己倒了一杯端着，从点心盘里捻了晶莹的梅花糕喂进嘴，包着糖心的，甜还是淡淡一点。

两人都沉默着，只有入水口的潺潺水流和在两人间漂泊的木盘缓缓应和。利威尔再一次推来时，力道弱了，木盘无力地渐行渐缓，终于晃晃荡荡地停泊在正中。艾伦不疑有他，起身走过去，撩起的波浪让它上下幅摆，将它推到利威尔跟前，两个人也近了，同坐在一边。

利威尔从一边的布网里捞出温泉煮蛋，嫩白的蛋，被泡得软糯的手包着，手小，只抓着两个，递到艾伦身边，艾伦接过一个。在出水口的煮蛋还是有点烫的，两人喝干了酒刚好把鸡蛋盛在里面。没带来勺子，也懒得再叫服务生送，各自在石壁上敲了缝隙，果冻状的蛋白嫩生生地泛着水光，像要淌出来。

坐着坐着就有话说了，从看的电影到吃的饭，利威尔意外的会侃能谈，没表情地讲笑话最容易让人逗乐。艾伦笑得开心舒畅，利威尔看着也爱笑，翘着嘴唇吮蛋清的时候显得年轻了，透出点商业领域里鲜有的干净。天突然飘雪，把睫毛都沾得雪白的毛茸茸的，倍感浪漫。

雪还没飘进池子就被蒸汽的热量融了，细小的水滴打在水面都变无声。艾伦的睫毛粘了雪花融化的小水珠，密集而且晶莹，灯光一打都在发亮，像缀了碎钻，眼睛也亮了，光线在曲度完美的角膜上扩散。雪下的景美，人也不会差。艾伦转头去看利威尔，看着他正捧着杯子，舌头伸到蛋壳里帮助嘴唇吮蛋清。下唇较上唇丰润一点儿，在蛋壳的边缘压进一块凹陷，被蒸得粉嫩的唇瓣泛着蒸气晕上的水光。眼神飘散的，不知是在看缭缭的水汽还是将融的飘雪。 

专心舔食蛋清的利威尔透露出些许职场上难得一见的干净，连一股难能示人的天真劲儿好像都一并表现出来了。也许是被他这种新奇的表情吸引，鬼使神差，艾伦攥着温热的杯子，斟酌了措辞，说， “诶，利威尔，我能请你吃晚餐吗？” 利威尔不甚在意地点点头。

他们约的地点是半开放的，人群可以直接经过进到酒店，玻璃墙可以全方位的展现外面漂亮的雪景。晚餐的味道应该很好，好像很好。这是从利威尔的称赞里得知的，艾伦不是没长舌头，而是脑细胞都去干别的用，比如韩吉经过时叫到：利歪！时隔多年你终于找到男朋友了？！再比如正儿八经的埃尔文老总打着电话经过问了一句：你们什么时候搞在一起的？又或者三毛健身归来，披着毛巾热气蒸腾，看了艾伦几眼，对利威尔说：原来你喜欢这样的啊。 

利威尔不置可否，对吱哇乱叫的一概不理，一心一意地品尝鲑鱼。艾伦脑子里的脑细胞鱼子酱般被利威尔乱搅，褐色的是他喜欢男人？橙色的是没有男朋友？粉色的是他喜欢我？艾伦总觉得信息量有点大，而且条条惊人。 

在这种职位待的时间长了，什么样的没见过，不管是不是同性恋，总有一些人有了表面家室还在外面玩男人屁眼，或者被玩，这种现象不足为奇。再或者被追求者荼毒管了，连艾伦这种天生的钢铁直男都学会了察言观色，同女人和男人周旋。但放在利威尔身上他就开始捉摸不透，因为利威尔沉默和毫不在意总像久经沙场，但却有着初出茅庐的干净和傲气，更重要的是，人家专心地和他用餐，毫无恋爱方面的表现，他在那瞎想个什么玩意儿。 

被注视得久了，利威尔总得开口，说你看什么？不等艾伦开口，利威尔接着称呼他，小屁孩儿。语气是带笑的，脸却摆着扑克脸，这一个称呼让艾伦知道了，喜欢你这种事儿大概是吹了，不过有点伤心和失望是什么鬼，你也才有一点点认识他不是吗，况且你也从没往和男人交往的方面想。这么妥了，被追求的时候总是要摆摆高岭之花的架子，一知道那边儿吹了，竟然贱兮兮有点舍不得想去再搞一搞。这一顿饭吃得艾伦心力交瘁，要分开了竟然又变得难过变得舍不得，如果还能看看夜景喝喝酒，然后干什么？对呀，然后干什么呢？ 

“要去我那喝两杯吗？” 

“好。”艾伦不假思索，说完才反应过来这是离别时的客套话，他窘迫地搓搓后脖颈，看见利威尔回头时眼睛里一闪而过的情绪。 

“哦吼吼，”利威尔笑了，“来呗。” 

坐在阳台喝特基拉，没用盐和柠檬，利威尔调了桑格丽塔，抿一口它喝一口特基拉，地道美味，瞬间就能点燃细胞里的全部冲动。什么舒爽的表情利威尔自然不会做，也没那种特意表现出酒美的姿态，自然而然地倚在窗上，热乎乎的脸颊贴着冰凉的玻璃，是一种美妙刺激的感觉。 

可能是肺里吸了酒气，艾伦觉得醉的太快了，自己的酒量明明很好，今天却不知怎么了，看着利威尔就像醉了的人管不住嘴，滔滔不绝的说话。他们挨着坐在一起，膝盖碰着膝盖，艾伦看着利威尔睡袍下白皙的小腿，嘴不停着地讲自己身上发生的事情，那都是上大学的事情了，不知道为什么突然翻了出来，不管是趣事还是窘事亦或是一些不好的事情，他都说了个痛快。本以为利威尔会不耐烦，没想到他端着酒杯听得认真，还会适时地同他因傻缺的过往笑起来。 

利威尔好看长眼睛的都能看出来，好看的眼睛注视着他，好看的嘴角挑着，睫毛忽闪忽闪的好像会戳到他的脸颊，因为利威尔缓缓挨近，衣襟因为倾身的动作暴露出大半个胸膛，露出好看的肌肉。艾伦突然忘了接下来要说什么。 

“然后呢？”利威尔渐渐贴过来，温泉过后的沐浴露香气飘进，手撑在他的大腿上，倾斜着肩膀自下而上的看他，浅薄的呼吸带着酒香，喷洒在他的脸庞。 

“我……”艾伦甚至忘记了刚才自己在说什么，注意力集中在利威尔的手上，脸上，肩膀和身体上，他的呼吸上。

利威尔垂下眼皮看着他的嘴唇，手从他的大腿向中间滑，继续贴近，嘴唇几乎要贴上他的脸颊，说话时都能感觉到脸上的绒毛被拨动的痒意，

“你是直的么？”

利威尔啄了一下他的嘴角。

艾伦搂住他回吻。

亲着亲着就亲到了床上，从床边滚到中央，滚着滚着就滚起了床单，上床是必然，这床一上，就再也没下来，完完全全搞在一起。

几天后回程，埃尔文看着前座的俩人，心说我真是可爱的小天使（丘比特）。

全公司都知道俩人在一起了，有眼睛的都能看出来，那艾伦成天利威尔利威尔的，雷打不动的利威尔也总是在开会的时候高抬贵眼皮向这边瞅，是人都能看出来猫腻在一起生了一堆崽儿了。

艾伦年轻，爱情难免轰轰烈烈，屏保壁纸钥匙挂链都要设成利威尔照片儿，办公室的相片也改了，是利威尔的睡颜。干嘛呀，这是，人天天都能见到还整这事儿。利威尔一把年纪竟然也和他穿一条裤子往死里秀恩爱。不张扬就是最张扬，冬天里冒一句艾伦给我带衣服了……不行，回家要吃鸳鸯锅……夏天时候擦擦爽身乳液也能惹到单身狗，怎么说？被艾伦抱着热得慌。谁说都是气人。

本来以为热恋期一过怎么的也都腻了，锦衣玉食的不得往外插那么一腿？不得，人家是真·模范情侣。这也不能怪谁，利威尔喜欢从一而终，自然是关心艾伦对艾伦好，身后总有个隐形咒子上书妖魔鬼怪快离开。艾伦生来死心眼子，就认利威尔一个，女人是不喜欢了，男的也只当是貔貅，被骚扰时脸一板都能看到上面写的字儿，我家利利最好了。俩人都大有跟对方过一辈子的趋势。

别扭是不少的，都说谈起恋爱来语言太过匮乏，自己多爱对方自己知道，但就是反应不过来对方多爱自己。艾伦看利威尔个子小长得嫩，不打人的时候看起来都是骨弱筋柔细胳膊细腿的，生怕被别人揩了油欺负到，又怕被哪个成熟的帅气大叔或者比自己还年轻的漂亮小鲜肉给勾搭走，肯定是吃一点这辈子都没怎么吃过的醋。利威尔同他的心情也是一样的，洗漱的时候照照镜子看看脸，检查有没有什么丑陋的皱纹，在一起的时候是他勾搭在先，除了性子靠的也是这身子和脸，要是遇到了和他媲美的硬骨头个性有比他年轻漂亮的颜，保不准会发生什么可怕事情。

这不，现在的俩人就是这种状态，闹到分着住了，艾伦不乐意到死，越撸越觉得委屈，怎么就这么惨啊，自己明明清清白白竟然还得有这罪受，本来就憋的慌，现在还要折磨他。手动哪有那湿热紧的地方舒服，又是一肚子火，动作也粗暴了起来，泄在手里的时候艾伦忿忿地想，等回家一定操翻他。

人特别想做什么事情的时候，神和全世界都会帮他。可能是艾伦想操翻利威尔的想法太强烈感动了上天，他居然可以回家了。利威尔来送的钥匙。

艾伦得端着，为什么呢？因为自己的确清白啊，解释也说了，错也认了，实在没有给赶到外面那么多天的必要，算是利威尔做过了。艾伦必须端着。利威尔进来的时候没说话，他也没开口，往椅背上一靠看着他。利威尔没走近，从口袋掏出把钥匙隔空抛去。艾伦清楚的听见三声响，钥匙与桌面的撞击声，调整到平衡状态的金属滑动声，利威尔走后关上门的滑锁声。

艾伦好像听出了这三声的意思，大概是想你了，又或者回家吧，但是最让他心脉迸张还是最后的猜测，操我吧。

他抓过钥匙揣进口袋。

本是空闲期的艾伦可以比利威尔早到家的，但是没有，他不想在家等，闲逛了一圈才回去。

开了门，艾伦一眼就看到利威尔站在二楼的栏杆旁，穿着白绸的睡袍捧着杯子，听了声音只是不咸不淡地看他一眼转身进到卧室，像是淡漠的，但是艾伦看着他细白的手指头拖泥带水地从扶杆上滑下，恋恋不舍地垂在身边就知道他心里在想什么。他也默不作声地换鞋，随手解开大衣的纽扣。艾伦得端着，把架子摆起来，要像是满不在乎的。

浴室里还残留着潮湿的香味儿，地面还没干透，处处留着上一个使用者的痕迹。 清洗和清理的痕迹，他望着垃圾桶里的塑料封口包装，字样和花纹都太过熟悉。

艾伦在浴室待得挺久，久到可以和利威尔出差回来泡澡的时间相媲美，许久之后才出去。进了卧室，一眼看见利威尔坐在窗边，正在往喝空了杯子里斟酒，听他进来，抬起眼向这边看。给自己斟完后，把手边的空杯子也举起来，问：“喝一杯？”艾伦点点头。还在那儿端着架子，接了杯子后靠着阳台另一边的墙坐下，和利威尔对着，那一点小委屈全伪装成冷漠的样子。

利威尔也不多言，小口啜杯里的琴酒，望着窗外的夜景。他们的家在和公司的大厦隔街对望的花园住宅区，是个跃层，在落地窗边就能全览这个城市繁华区域的大半壁江山。沉默夜色般粘稠，月光同利威尔的睡袍一个颜色，成线的路灯都是橙黄色，和光下的酒色一样。两人都喝干了杯里的酒，利威尔去够放在正中的酒瓶，艾伦推过去空的酒杯，利威尔再次斟酒，和那时候一样，酒是他们沟通的媒介，利威尔把酒杯推向艾伦，杯底咯啦啦地滑过去，力道弱了，停在半路，艾伦倾身去拿，利威尔探身去帮他送过去，两只手交叠在一起。

利威尔的动作更快一步，没等艾伦把手拿开就翻起掌心扣住瘦长的手指。艾伦没挣开也没回扣，而是默不作声地看利威尔，他们太了解彼此了，利威尔一定是要说什么，但是敌不过脸皮薄，弯弯绕绕地才进行到这个程度。两人距离远，利威尔够他的手有点费劲，两腿交叠着，睡袍前襟紧绷着直往肩膀两边滑，身子几乎抻成了一条线，原本就没有的高度的优势现在又被打压几分，看着他都是自下而上的，翻起的眼皮陷进眼窝折叠的痕迹看起来有点楚楚，艾伦原本欲气未消，见他这样子后立马烟消云散永不超生。利威尔向来不是个多娇柔的主儿，冷脸常摆，嘁声漫天，打压艾伦都是常有的事儿，但是艾伦从来没有计较过这些，毕竟平常利威尔让他吃的苦遭的罪都能在床上一股脑地打压回去，看着利威尔皱的眉流的泪。

一想到这儿艾伦就再次委屈，出差时忙，撸管都没时间，现在回来了，人碰不到，孤独也没人安慰，过得属实惨淡，连和利威尔的第一次时间超过几秒的触碰都只是这一次握手。很快就不是了，因为利威尔铁了心的要场景还原，再次挨近，但那些距离他的身长实在难以弥补，只能颓败地撑住艾伦的大腿，手指尖若有若无地给他按摩，

“之前……”利威尔当然知道艾伦难受，总算开了口，“你的消息我没看到，因为我当时太生气，就……全部屏蔽了……”皱眉头，手指头划动得更快了一点，利威尔去看艾伦，终于不耐烦了似的，揪着艾伦的前襟拉近自己，等挨近了又不知道从哪下口，但最终也场景还原，啄了一下他的嘴角。

“你不生气了？”艾伦见利威尔撑得累，脖子紧绷着，啄了一下，呼吸都是颤的，自己也是颤的，之前摆的架子被利威尔三言两语一啄给拆了个七七八八，差点儿就崩，边角余料支撑着他揽住利威尔的腰提供支持，让利威尔放松一点，继而摸摸柔亮的黑头发，差点忍不住同他接吻。

“哪还能呢？你还气吗？”看了艾伦的反应，利威尔接着就知道从哪下手，又轻轻啄他的下巴。

“没气。”假话，最后那点儿边角余料被碾得渣都不剩，物质当然守恒，都是被他吞下烂在肚子里。艾伦捧住利威尔拱在自己颈间的脸，衔住他水湿的嘴唇，琴酒的味道深感亲切，明明没有佐料，尝起来竟然堪比那天的桑格丽塔，辣，利威尔的舌头潜进来，火辣辣地潜进他的口腔打磨他的舌面，撩拨他的神经。

跟第一次一样，利威尔手伸进艾伦的睡袍，里面没穿内裤，轻而易举地握住阴茎，它从一开始就没让利威尔失望过，此时也一样，很快地变硬变长，极快地充盈自己的手掌。虎口处连带两根手指围成一个有棱角的圆，其余的在柱体上交错排列摩平移动的路程，圆圈开始往复套弄。艾伦的鼻腔间溢出舒服的气音，不自觉的吮吸利威尔的舌头，推推挤挤，转移到利威尔的口腔。一旦放它进去又变成艾伦主宰，蛮横得像是要把他拆吃入腹，堵的说不出话，也不然，利威尔可是掌握他的命脉，再撸动几下让艾伦呼吸变重，总得腾出间隙喘气，利威尔又追上去，不老实地舔他嘴角逼他情迷，实在惹人。艾伦睁眼去掌控，却不想又被抢了先，利威尔的睡袍流水般滑到腰际，一身漂亮光滑的皮肤蹭着艾伦的胸膛，让他的也滑下来，两人上身同样赤裸。利威尔睁眼瞧他，一双眼睛湿润明亮，那是纯粹的苍蓝色，澄澈透明，认真看人时总是孩童般的干净，千言万语在里面沉寂，让人一看就想去触碰去懂，他的眼睛比他会说话。艾伦当初就是被它蛊惑，此刻也是，挺万劫不复，相思入骨的，越想去亲他进入他了无间隙。

他的手指顺着腰线滑进臀缝，刚伸进去就发现是湿热的，是准备好的，准备好给他的，竟然周全。利威尔同样察觉，套弄他的手也变得急躁，老练的手法都不顾，一心一意想讨好。艾伦依旧没让他失望，托住他的腋下抱起来，利威尔早就难耐，被他揉揉臀舔舔胸就腿软的不像话，只想让艾伦快点操他，多粗暴都可以，疼也没关系。艾伦让他贴在窗户上，乳头在玻璃上一贴让他一个激灵，竟然没觉得很冷，一大半都是酒精分解的功劳，他原本不想在这儿做，但艾伦这样摆弄他，他就这样依顺。利威尔反手握着艾伦的阴茎往自己的股间送，后脊背红了一片，小声叫他，“艾伦……进来……”

那声音尾调一颤就让艾伦丢了一块儿心，利威尔太知道怎么让他活，也太知道怎么让他死。被揉弄湿润的龟头挤进狭窄的入口，很久没做过，即使开拓了依旧紧致，宛若处子。艾伦进的艰难，进了一半就让两人出了一身汗，鬓角和后颈湿了一片。利威尔的浑身变得粉红，后背沁出了颗颗晶莹的汗珠，断了线的珠子般往下滑，一声声哼吟被艾伦一寸寸逼出来，又让艾伦往复阵亡。

艾伦深知利威尔的不安和渴求，同样待过高寒处的34层，身心都难抵寂寞，利威尔从前不乱玩，里外都干净，也为他守身如玉，他怎么敢辜负利威尔让他伤心。利威尔定是等得惶惶等得焦急，连回来时磨蹭了那么久都变成了过错，都是得怪自己的。是觉悟了还是怎样，不想让他难受，进出都缓慢温柔，整根整根的往复厮磨，把一段段的褶皱完全撑开，肠壁勒在茎体，形状都反应得一清二楚。艾伦的形状和尺寸相当完美，轻而易举就顶到最让利威尔忘我的部位，整根一顶就让利威尔禁不住出声，整块儿的肩胛起伏不定。整根一摩就让他发抖，后背紧绷，浑身颤动，珠子在蹦。

习惯了猛烈冲撞的方式一下子换成缓慢的折磨让利威尔要死要活，快感并不突兀，都是积累起来的一波接一波，阴茎滚烫发硬，后穴被照顾的酸胀充实，没戴套，接触的感官更强烈，充实他的血液涌动，一浪一浪地拍在壁上惊起一滩鸥鹭，振翅起飞，水珠扑簌簌地飘落，淋得后面和前面都一片水湿。

汗水滑下艾伦的眼角，滴滴答答地甩在利威尔下陷的腰和瘦窄的背上，他喝的酒都变成撒下的汗，老二传来的热浪都变成热气送还回去，堵在甬道里再度传递成快感。渐渐地，包裹他的小小地冲动，将要痉挛，利威尔猛的扣紧他想让这种快感更持久更享受，艾伦心领神会，小心地摩小心地顶，对两人都是折磨，利威尔的哼声小小的，呼吸拉得又细又长，还像喘不上气换气很急，换得一急就挤出软腻的短音。艾伦顺着他的声音去吻他，利威尔回头任他亲，鼻息和他的一起荡漾。利威尔迷蒙的睁着眼，外界的火焰在他眼里争斗，那里点燃了欲望和冲动的篝火，亲完了拉出一条暖热的线，利威尔喘着气摸上他的脸，在他脖子上啾啊啾，软软地开了口，“到床上去，我叫给你听……”

打了个巴掌给个糖从来都是好用的套路，而现在非但没有巴掌还给他塞糖，自然甜的不行，快要胰岛素休克，肯定听从利威尔差遣，现在就算是让他去死都不会多说句什么，他在利威尔身体里死了那么回，早就不怕再一次。利威尔被他抱到床上，后穴还在抽，想让被蹂躏带他升天。

这是正面，被艾伦盯着，他的篝火也点着，只增不减，利威尔的呼吸就是风，越吹越旺，热气蒸蒸，足够带他升天。圆润湿滑的龟头顶住入口，明晃晃地往下吞，一寸寸皮肤被覆盖被包裹，从开端到末尾照顾了一整根。探索利威尔的曲径向来都是他最喜欢的环节，自然的弧度每次都像第一次，神秘感吸引他，灼热感刺激他。也不知道有什么魔法，让他欲罢不能，抽出来舍不得插进去忍不得，总得大开大合地操弄才最圆满。利威尔说话算话，进了个开头就响起了前奏，吸气声明显，像带着浪波。整根进去顶得正好，整个腺体惨遭阴茎的打压，那里一被欺负，方方面面都反应在利威尔的明况上。两腿立马夹紧了艾伦的腰，一声呻吟情色歪斜，鼻音高昂冗长，利威尔的音域很广但只在床上才能发现，只有艾伦才能发掘。之前的平稳和深沉早就抛之脑后，做爱就是要释放兽性遵循本能，抓紧利威尔的腰往操折的趋势操弄。

“啊！艾伦——里面——啊~哈啊……啊——慢点——”利威尔也不掩饰，一声接着一声，叫得艾伦眼前发黑，一点儿理智都不剩，只知道操他，操他，他就是你的，只有你能操他。艾伦突然很想亲他，又不舍得让耳根清闲，就去吮他的下唇，软糯滑弹，像果冻像半熟的蛋白，味道美妙得如同他递他的温泉煮蛋。利威尔抓他叫他毫不保留，不示人的性感全在床上施展，万种情思皆堆泛红的眼角，平生风情悉聚极乐的眉梢，单拎出来的哪一样都是招魂幡，做了裙下鬼都死而无憾。

撞得太过激烈，利威尔快要握不住胀痛的阴茎，溢出来的精液淌了一手，阴毛湿漉漉的粘在私处，力气耗费在绷脚背蜷脚趾，缩紧腹肌不让自己瘫下去，套弄都顾不上。艾伦捞他起来，胳膊绕着颈子挂在自己身上，撞得他一点力气都使不出。阴茎在艾伦的小腹上加速摩擦，里面被顶得发颤，性刺激越发强烈，前列腺和精囊快速收缩，一股排泄感突然传来，精液霎时涂遍艾伦的肌肉。利威尔咬着牙不住痉挛，眼角全是激出的泪，射精的快感让他抵达顶峰，白光一闪，脑海里全是艾伦很用力的眉眼。不应期分外敏感，没法再勃起射精，力道极弱任艾伦拨摆。绞紧的肠壁荡起汁水直往马眼里灌，利威尔的声带不受掌控只随着颠簸出声，艾伦抓着他狂风暴雨地一阵抽插，终于在利威尔指甲的倾轧下释放，所有的柔情和爱意一瞬间回流，他俯下身亲吻。

艾伦从背后抱着利威尔，亲他湿漉漉的后脑勺和脖颈上凸出的骨点儿，利威尔合眼喘了一会儿，伸手去床头里拿烟。艾伦胳膊长，轻而易举地夺过来，不理会利威尔的不满，凑过去堵他的嘴。

“怎么事后烟都是你抽？”

利威尔哪能被他忤逆，够不到就咬他，隔壁上一溜牙印儿，犬齿门牙个个儿清晰。艾伦也去咬他，咬他鼻尖儿，哪里舍得，顶多含了一下又下去亲他，怎么亲都亲不够，实在美味。

“不开心咬我打我都行，就别这么长时间不见我，还生气不，来打我，嗯？”

利威尔当然不和他客气，伸到下面一旋，艾伦立马疼得嗷嗷叫，利威尔竟然拧他囊带边上的肉，蛋没事儿，但是是实打实的疼。接着让他更疼的是利威尔不屑地一哼，说话了，“美得你，打得打，罚还是得罚，下次连宾馆都没得住。”

艾伦一听，心凉了半截，卧槽？合着利威尔根本就不知道自己错哪了，竟然还要关他在外面儿，虽然长了记性这类错误不能再犯，但利威尔还有这心，人算也赶不上天算，哪天又出点啥事，自己还是得遭罪。这一下艾伦就不乐意了，想起了自己要操翻他的宏伟大业。本来就是自己委屈的太多，竟然无端又全变成了自己的错，利威尔实在是打压得紧，吃他吃的死死的，这也太委屈了，怎么的也得打压回来。这样一想，艾伦就硬气了，人一硬气老二也跟着硬气，又见抬头的趋势。宏伟大业前奏要起，艾伦当然抓此机会，想起了一时赌气现做的玩意儿。

餍足的利威尔窝在艾伦怀里昏昏欲睡，被摆弄了两下也不做表示，抱他去洗澡当然可以，再做一次也不是不能接受，就是累点，但也喜欢。果不其然，艾伦把他两手搭在脖子上，胸脯贴着胸脯抱起，利威尔的阴茎此时软软热热的，毛茸茸地贴在小腹上，撩得心一抖一抖，老二也一抖一抖，一直抖进客厅。

腰被布料围得紧，利威尔有点纳闷，这既不像去洗澡也不像去做爱，他睁眼望，看到的都是客厅的布什。很快脚踝也都被围上了，有点儿勒，利威尔疑惑地去看却被艾伦挡住了视线，嘴唇也被堵住。很快手腕也被勒紧，这就开始惶恐，利威尔开始挣扎，心道该不会玩儿捆绑，不受自己掌控的时候实在是惴惴不安，他努力挣开艾伦的嘴唇机警地问你干什么？

艾伦的眼神危险，

如他所愿，

舔了舔利威尔的嘴角说，

“再做一次。”

利威尔抠紧艾伦的胳膊，警告说，

“放我下来。”

哪里能听，艾伦拽了拽绑利威尔的布带，抬头望了望像是确认了，将利威尔抬得更高一些，提醒道，“准备好了。”

利威尔看了他的动作霎时领悟，晚了，艾伦托着他的手一松，同时后退一步。失重感瞬间袭来，腰上和手脚的布带同时收紧，他仰躺在半空，一声尖叫梗在喉咙。秋千，SM的伎俩，虽然是简化了但是用处一样不少，利威尔被吊在半空，上不着天下不着地，十分惶恐，更令他惶恐的是任人宰割的羞耻姿态：整个人仰躺在半空，手脚各个分别绑住，腿脚正是一个标准的M型，私处一丝不挂全暴露在空气里，残留在阴毛里的精块化开粘稠地滴落下去，后穴张开，残余的液体争先恐后地往外冒，利威尔用力收紧但是徒劳，根本抵挡不住重力的召唤，精液混合着润滑油在空中拉丝，淅淅沥沥。

利威尔羞得不行，无奈手被绑着根本不能动作更别说捂脸，他愤恨不已，低吼着说你放我下来！艾伦眨眨眼说，我不。在利威尔的低声咒骂里艾伦信步走进厨房，小兄弟就在那儿颤巍巍的敞着，实在不懂廉耻，和他主人一个样儿，也不太对，它的“另一个主人”好像很懂廉耻，但是事与愿违，被吊得楚楚可怜。

好像是等利威尔适应还是怎么的，艾伦回来的够晚，怀里还捧着不知道什么一堆奇怪玩意儿。见利威尔瞅他瞅的焦急，艾伦就把那一堆玩意儿在他眼前展示，必要时，还得利威尔讲解。

“这是什么？嗯？做汤的，喔，好像有点辣就不用了，干酪，算了，太油，嗯……这是什么？炼乳，为毛是法文还是德文？日，这个，蜂蜜，棒极了……你看，我还拿来了花椰菜，新鲜的呢，但是有点儿凉，我给你热一会儿。”万恶的艾伦把那些“万恶”的食材放在地上，地热持续供暖，不能再周到。

加热的空档就是艾伦的观赏时间，观赏谁？当然是利威尔。艾伦走到利威尔的两腿间，掰开他的大腿让其分得更开，粉嫩的后穴暴露无遗，还在一收一缩的，流出美妙的汁水。利威尔快要在他身上瞪出两个洞，气得牙直痒痒，可是这个样子什么事都做不了，打压别人打压惯了的他被打压一下实在算得上是酷刑，但是本性难改，决定以后都还回去。相反的，艾伦开心的快要鼓掌，布带的长度刚刚好，站着时勃起的老二正好对着入口，蹲着时那入口又刚好对着自己的嘴巴，简直不能再完美。

不能再开心的艾伦蹲下去，顺着利威尔的囊袋舔了两个圆周，精液的味道不算好闻尝起来也绝不美妙，但他舔得津津有味，残留在凹陷里的都舔得干干净净，不一会儿，利威尔的老二就被刺激的再次抬头。灵活的舌头顺杆而上，描摹渐渐饱满撑挺的龟线，一会儿又到了龟头，圆钝舌尖直往他马眼里挤，挑拨了一会儿又原路返回想伸进他的包皮。利威尔已经全硬了，生气也顾不上，一心一意想解决前面的胀痛，同时后穴也渴极了，往往前面没痛艾伦就已经迫不及待地插进去用力蹂躏，操得两边都直冒汁水，现在只有前面，快感打了折扣，对他同样是种折磨。

“耐性很好”的艾伦看前面差不多，无视利威尔一副诱人的表情，回身去拿那些温过的食材，小兄弟在他起身时从腿间弹起来，青筋密布模样狰狞，但谁让利威尔喜欢，而且越狰狞越喜欢。利威尔喜欢的转了个个儿，一会儿又转回来，又消失在视线里——艾伦再次蹲下去，很快就觉得有什么东西抹在穴口，跟着进来是条水滑的东西。艾伦把舌头伸了进去，利威尔哼出声，蜂蜜被艾伦的舌头舔开，抹的里面外面都是，全都黏糊糊，里面的先被稀释，甜就一点儿，舌头是喜欢极了这甜丝丝的滋味，死命的往里挤，利威尔快要受不了地摇摆，结果只是轻微的在空中荡了两下，这一荡又淌下了甜液，再次羞得不行。

舌头肌肉太灵活，一会儿弯成了勺型，直想啜取里面的汁液，刮弄肠壁索取更多，一会儿又缩拢成柱，进进出出模仿性交，变着花样地磨蹭刮挑，连这儿带来的快感都一浪接着一浪，快要受不了。没想到艾伦不依不饶还想往里伸，嘴巴大张着，偏着头，两排牙镶进丰厚的臀肉里，牙印也清晰，几乎要把那一块儿给吃下去。利威尔被惹得带上哭腔，难得示弱了一回，说你进来，我要受不了了……

艾伦站高一点儿，从他的腿间探出头，说，这决定权不在我，而是在你。竟然蹬鼻子上脸，把利威尔气得不行。决定权的确在他，因为艾伦把那个花椰菜够来掰了一块儿，放在他的臀间，同时命令：“夹住，喂我。”

利威尔喉咙里呜呜咽咽的骂他，一边努力地夹紧臀肉，感觉到夹住了它，坚硬的柄顶着自己的穴。花椰菜适用于利威尔雪白的牙而不是雪白的屁股，夹得难受，这菜被雪白的一衬，变得更青翠欲滴起来，艾伦越看越喜欢，这摆盘相当好看，当然上点佐料调配，淋了蜂蜜上去，缓缓的舔，让甜汁浸湿植物的纤维。一感觉到利威尔放松就提醒，“要掉了哦，没迟到我可没力气操你。”利威尔骂他一句又使点力气夹住，艾伦也不着急看着小脸憋的通红，眼角也湿乎乎一片，舌头不慌不忙地舔。利威尔坚持了一会儿，终于坚持不住，臀部不停颤抖，累得牙都打颤。最后自暴自弃地松开它任其掉落，声音哑哑的吼了一嗓子：“你他妈做不做——！”

做。艾伦回答的痛块，直接站起身来，被顶到的一瞬间利威尔舒心地喘了口气，没想到不被如愿，艾伦不再前进，连龟头都没塞进去。声音委屈，“我没力气做啊，你得自己动。”

看利威尔被气得翻白眼，艾伦握住了他的大腿，向后推，利威尔绕着绑在二楼栏杆上的结升起一点儿，布带更加用力。艾伦继续道：

“你自己进不来，就让它帮你吧。”

这意思再明显不过，利威尔的穴口被开拓的足够湿滑柔软，艾伦的老二也蓄势待发生机勃勃，荡下来的高度刚好吞没，这计算精确得太过美满。利威尔咬紧牙，紧张得只喘气，吊在半空缺少安全感同时又这样被逼着的羞愤感交替折磨，他什么时候受过这种待遇，既生气又委屈，还反抗不得。甩脸子没用求饶也不听，艾伦铁下心来，怎么都不好使，利威尔想掐死他但还有求于他的老二更是难熬，最后只好听从。

艾伦摆好了姿势就松开手，利威尔不负众望地带着速度荡下来，阴茎甩出了漂亮的曲线，但是结果不孚众望，艾伦的阴茎在他的穴口处打了个滑，一下子挑上去和入口失之交臂，囊袋拍上雪白的臀，发出一声肉体碰撞的脆响。艾伦拍拍利威尔无辜的屁股，啪啪地震荡软腻的两片肉。吩咐道：“准点儿，再来一次。”接下来的几次结果依旧不能如意，艾伦不耐烦的掐了一把，利威尔呻吟了一声，红着眼圈瞪他。

“就帮你一次。”这次艾伦仁慈了一点，握住自己的硬的要命的小兄弟对准了，重新推送他，这一次收获颇丰。荡下来的时候准确地吞下艾伦的龟头，利威尔尖叫一声淫液四溅，湿滑的甬道任其长驱直入。但双方高估了机械能也高估了润滑程度，低估了利威尔的紧致也低估了艾伦的尺寸，进入了一大半的时候镶在里面动不了了，汁水流了两人一腿。艾伦抓着利威尔的两条腿拉进自己，直到老二被完全吞没，利威尔浑身颤的不行，大腿里子一抽一抽得，任操的想法空前强烈，可怜巴巴地传达意思。竟然还不领情，艾伦抓着他的脚，让他的脚踩在自己的腰侧，又是哄又是命令：

“来，自己动。”

利威尔咬咬牙，找好了着力点，两腿蹬住后缓缓伸直，感觉到艾伦的阴茎从肿胀的后穴一点一点的滑出，这感觉实在快乐，快感从接触的部位快速传来，滑出一段距离后他又艰难的向前屈腿蹲坐，全身又开始抖，肌肉一颤一颤。利威尔的努力不是徒劳，艾伦发出了舒服的慰叹，抓住了他的腰轻轻催促。利威尔受到了鼓励尝到了甜头，也急需解决体内的燥火，不结郁腿的酸涩腰的疼痛，一心一意地往返屈伸，用力吞吐。

牙关早就守不住了，呻吟一声接一声，一道防线都摆不出来，守不住的还有穴口，一股一股一滴一滴的体液直往下淋，在地板上聚集了一小摊。利威尔已经无心顾及羞耻还是干净，腿上剩的一点力气都不再受自己控制，颤颤巍巍的将要坚持不住。前段缺少刺激，只在那委屈的淌着白浊的眼泪，跟它主人似的泪眼婆娑，嘴角含的涎液快要拉丝，怎么拦都拦不住。

艾伦总算握住他的腰，把头伸进布带之间，谈到他跟前，问，“想要吗？”

利威尔抓他不能，两腿无力，脚下打滑，啪地撞在艾伦身上，只能胡乱点头。这次艾伦如他愿，抓着他用力开合。艾伦早就想这样做，忍得辛苦，一但开始肯定如狼似虎，操得利威尔气都喘不匀，呻吟碎成一片。吊在空中承担了很多重量减轻了艾伦的负担，力气全用在在甬道里翻云覆海。秋千著名在一个“荡”字，动作都是活的，在空中类圆周运动实在刺激，起起落落变换角度，艾伦的老二得上下摆，利威尔的肠壁被调转着戳，次次戳到不一样的地方，次次让他把持不住，撞得他眼神涣散，一点也止不住声音，连快要哑了都不自知呜呜咽咽地求饶索要，要什么，艾伦给什么，腺体神经照顾得周全，火花哔哔剥剥地直往脊髓和脑干上蹿，拦也没发拦。

利威尔虚虚地揽着艾伦肩膀，双腿打开，连夹他腰的力气都没有，叫声也渐弱，甬道止不住地抽动小小的痉挛。艾伦细密地吻他，一手悄悄地解利威尔一只手腕上的结儿，动作不停频率不慢，依旧干得利威尔无暇注意。结儿被突然解开，利威尔猛的后仰，腰被布带勒得一挺，尖叫脱口而出，不知道是被吓得还是那一挺腰被插到极致，精液一路飚上艾伦的锁骨，星星点点地散落一路，泪水也扑簌簌地滑落一脸。真当是操翻了他。

艾伦自然是接住他，抱着他用力亲吻，利威尔在他怀里被这一吓完全失去了力气，整个人射了精之后更加瘫软，无意识地任他亲，埋在自己身体里进进出出猛烈挺动，接着又一浪热流打在内壁。艾伦在他耳边呢喃我爱你。早就没法再应，只是轻轻地偏头，贴着艾伦光滑年轻的脸沉沉睡去。你瞧，连打他的力气都没了，睡觉醒来还能记得多少呢。

艾伦回家又被吓得不轻，抬头一看正有装修工人下来，利威尔端着杯在一边不咸不淡地看。这还得了，生怕利威尔又出什么幺蛾子，急忙跑上去，鞋都不脱。到了二楼发现通向卧室的走廊里多了幅书法，上书四个大字：曲径通幽。实在内涵，通的是里面的幽处还是里面的幽处就不得而知，这作者也是居心叵测。艾伦伸胳膊把利威尔一搂，亲他，

“你写的？”

“我写的。”

好个曲径通幽，又一通。嘿。

END


End file.
